custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Lotawn
Lotawn is a veteran Glatorian who once worked for the Jungle Tribe as its secondary fighter. Biography Early life On Spherus Magna, Lotawn lived with other members of the Jungle Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Jungle. Though young and inexperienced at the time, Lotawn served as a soldier under the command of the Elemental Lord of Jungle, fighting on his behalf to gain control of the newly discovered Energized Protodermis. Later on, became part of Vastus' covert unit, which infiltrated enemy villages to sabotage their efforts. Due to the Shattering, Lotawn and many others were trapped on Bara Magna. Glatorian career After the social system was established, Lotawn became one of Magmus' first students. He would go on to become a victor of hundreds of battles, at one point winning the Great Tournament. Eventually, he became Tesara's secondary Glatorian, winning many victories on the Jungle Tribe's behalf. Retirement/Defender of the Sanctuary However, several years ago Lotawn, after stumbling on an oasis, met the female Skrall Shezz, who defended the oasis, and eventually chose to help her. Lotawn passed his roll as Tesara's main Glatorian onto someone else, and began living in one of the few forests that managed to thrive away from Tesara. Ever since, Lotawn has been living within the jungle with Shezz, caring for the trees and plants, as well as driving off anyone intending to cut them down. Recently, Lotawn came to the aid of the wandering Glatorian Xeptek, helping him fend off the Skrall Jarzek and his enslaved Glatorian, Vesha and Zarkx, knocking the latter of the three out with a blast from his Thornax Launcher. After Jarzek and Vesha fled the scene, Lotawn stated that he probably had something that could help the injured Zarkx. After returning to his home, Lotawn introduced Xeptek to Shezz, and the trio then began trying to help Zarkx. After laboring for several days, Lotawn and the others found themselves unable to cure Zarkx. He eventually attacked Shezz, who defended herself by deeply wounding Zarkx. With Zarkx unconscious, and Shezz looking after him, Lotawn and Xeptek left in order to track down Jarzek and Vesha. Though they were unable to find a trace him, Lotawn and Xeptek encountered a group of travelers who, like Lotawn and Xeptek, were investigating the mysterious Glatorian abductions. Convincing the leader of the group, a Skrall named Verex, to assist them the group returned to Lotawn's cavern. There, after having a brief conversation with Shezz, Lotawn introduced Verex and his companions, Ranzesk and Drex, to Shezz. After a brief argument between Shezz and Verex, Verex revealed his speculations on who was behind the abductions as well as introducing them to his ally Zecrek. Later on, Verex and his companions decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. Before the trio departed, Lotawn informed Verex that he, and his friends, would always be welcome in the Sanctuary, much to Shezz's displeasure. Lotawn, Xeptek, and Shezz then watched Verex and his allies depart, unaware that they being spied on by the mutant warrior Inzek. Not long after Verex's departure, the Sanctuary was invaded and set alight by a band of rogue Skrall, Agori outcasts, and Bone Hunters led by Jarzek. During the battle, Lotawn defeated Sceptiez, and knocked Grespok off his Rock Steed. Upon seeing the Sanctuary's state, Lotawn attempted to warn Shezz, though was blocked by Zaz and the Blaze Dragon Dracos. He then watched helplessly as Shezz fell to the Skrall Drakzu, though before she could be killed, Ignika Nui arrived, fended off Drakzu, and alongside his allies, began fighting Jarzek's forces. However, Lotawn forced Shezz and Xeptek to stay out of the battle, the pair being to greatly injured to continue fighting. As a result, Lotawn remained with them to protect them from Jarzek's warriors, one of these being Dracos. Eventually, the battle was won, and Lotawn questioned his old tutor Magmus on who their mysterious defenders where. Whilst Magmus refused to go into detail, he managed to convince Lotawn they were his allies. The mutant warrior Inzek and her Agori companions Rojek and Drukzen then arrived with captive Jarzek. Later, Ignika Nui explained the mission of his group of defeating a powerful entity named Verahk, who they believed was operating on Bara Magna. Although being skeptical, like several others, Lotawn and his friends accepted the tale. During this time, Jarzek regained consciousness and attempted to kill Inzek, though the Ice Glatorian Drezdak arrived and thwarted Jarzek's attempted by temporarily freezing him. Afterwards, Drezdak revealed himself as an ally of Ignika Nui. Not long after this, Ignika Nui used his powers to grant Lotawn control over the element of Air and upgrade his weapons. After Ignika Nui returned from his mission to the Gatherers' base, Lotawn sparred with the Fire Glatorian Flardrek in a practice battle, a battle which Flardrek won. Not long after, Ignika Nui introduced the group to an associate of his named Henarck. Abilities and Traits Lotawn is a veteran of hundreds of battles. He knows to always take a moment to study his opponent before rushing into battle, and learned during his training with Magmus to never allow his emotions to control his actions during combat. In addition, He is a master swordsman, capable of fighting multiple foes at once when the situation demands it. He is also very caring and protective of the remaining patches of forest and jungle left within the region he lives, and is more than willing to drive off Agori and Skrall looking to chop down the trees of his realm. He also has an intense hatred of poachers, Agori and Bone Hunters who kill rare animals merely to collect the most valuable parts of their bodies. Lotawn was given control over the Elemental Power of Air from Ignika Nui's use of the Kanohi Ignika. Tools In addition to a shoulder-mounted Thornax Launcher, Lotawn wields a pair of Twin Jungle Swords, which are sharp enough to slice through rock. Quotes Trivia *Lotawn's name was originally suggested by user KylerNuva. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians Category:Glatorian Category:Toa Hydros Category:Jungle Tribe